Perle
by MiuSeido
Summary: Un mal étrange décime les licornes de la Forêt Interdite. Une seule solution ; les Ghilmord. Des privilégiés qui ont obtenu, par le passé, la grâce honorable de ces chevaux légendaires. C'est leur fille, Maddy, qui se rendra sur place. Une ancienne élève, brillante...sauf peut-être aux yeux du maître des potions qui a vu plus d'un chaudron exploser entre les mains de cette fille..
1. Prologue

**Perle**

 **Prologue**

Horripilante. C'est le mot. Elle est trop tout pour qu'il arrive à l'apprécier. Quand va-t-elle mettre fin à ce discours mielleux ? Respect, travail. Un soupire a failli le trahir. Petites dents blanches, un joli chignon blond d'où s'échappe une mèche espiègle. Les doigts du sombre personnage courent nerveusement sur sa cuisse. Elle vomit des inepties depuis presque deux minutes. Tout le monde boit ses paroles comme du petit lait. Elèves comme professeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent lui trouver ? Finalement, exaspéré, il se laisse aller à frotter ses yeux du bout de son index et son pouce.

Ha. Une nuée d'applaudissements. Elle a fini par se taire. _Dieu merci._ Elle lance quelques remerciements timides avant d'enfin poser son derrière sur sa chaise. La jeune femme, les joues un peu rouges, ouvrent des yeux ébahies lorsque la nourriture vient garnir les plats brillants. Sa voix parvient aux oreilles du directeur des verts et argents. Des banalités. Il se contente de la regarder vaguement du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I: Je suis l'ombre, je suis la Mort. De lumière tu es faite et moi je t'observe.  
**

« - **C'est une incapable.** »

La sentence est tombée. Il ne fallait pas en attendre plus. Albus se gratte pensivement le bout du nez avec sa baguette. Le silence tombe lourdement dans le bureau. Seul Fumseck se permet d'émettre une vocalise en ébouriffant ses plumes ardentes.

 **"- Severus !"**

Il ne daigne pas jeter un regard à McGonagal. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il sait ce qu'il dit. Albus devrait prendre en compte ses paroles. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il a à cœur de ne pas faire venir cette femme.

" - **Albus,** grince-t-il, **Elle, je l'ai eu en cours. C'est un danger public, une petite gamine capricieuse."**

A la vue du regard échangé par le directeur et la responsable des Gryffondors, le professeur de potion sait qu'il lui est vain de tenter toutes dissuasions. Se délestant d'un long soupir, il s'adosse au siège. Ca n'annonce rien de bon…Une sourde colère lui cogne les tempes, c'est pour cela qu'on l'a sorti de son bureau ?

"- **Estime toi heureux Severus , tu n'auras pas à la supporter, tu sais bien pourquoi nous la faisons venir…"**

L'homme aux yeux de geai se redresse en crispant sa main blafarde sur l'accoudoir. Malgré un visage impassible, on voit dans son regard l'annonce d'un sombre présage.

"- **J'aurais pu m'en charger…** Sa voix est basse, vibrante.

\- **Ton domaine, c'est les potions, que connais-tu au problème qui se joue dans la forêt ?** Lui assène McGonagall

\- **Foutaise ! Si les licornes disparaissent, c'est qu'un mal les touche ! Ce qu'il leur faut, c'est un remède, pas cette pimbèche ! Suis-je obligé de venir vous agiter mon diplôme sous le nez pour que vous ayez confiance en mes capacités ?"**

Il abat son poing sur le bureau avec violence. Un bibelot tangue, hypnotisant ses pupilles insondables. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'est lorsque l'objet de verre se brise sur le parquet qu'il sort de sa torpeur. S'ils ne tiennent pas compte de ses avis, pourquoi diable l'ont-ils convié ? Il a perdu son temps, c'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Sans mot dire, il tourne brusquement les talons et s'engouffre dans le couloir en claquant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Bouillante de rage, la co-directrice s'apprête à sortir pour expliquer quelques détails à cet idiot des cachots. La population des licornes menace de disparaitre…en a-t-il quelque chose à faire ? Non. Visiblement, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Quoi qu'il en dise, de toute manière, cette femme viendra. Son avis est important, certes, mais il ne pourra pas contester les mesures quand elles seront mises en place. Le phénix ferme les yeux sous l'affectueuse caresse de son maître, calme.

"- **Minerva, on dirait que tu ne connais pas notre cher Severus. Il s'y fera. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils formaient un binôme amusant tous les deux, quel dommage qu'il nourrisse tant d'animosité envers notre sauveuse…**

 **\- Elle ne faisait que ruiner ses cours, c'est vrai, elle n'a aucun talent pour la préparation des potions. Je les voyais souvent venir à vous, le visage couvert de suie. Elle excellait avec les animaux magiques, elle a fait honneur à ses origines et je sais qu'elle fera honneur à l'éducation qu'elle a reçu à Poudlard."**

Leur échange continue une heure durant. Albus finit de rédiger une importante lettre. Sa plume cesse de griffer le parchemin. Décidé à sauver les créatures sacrées de la Forêt Interdite, il appose le sceau de l'école. Roulée et scellée, la lettre est accrochée à la patte d'un vigoureux hibou blanc, un fantôme dans la nuit. Il s'éclipse par la fenêtre, déployant de vertigineuses et immaculées ailes blanches. La réponse ne tardera pas.

"- **Un réglisse ? "  
**

OoOoOoO

Il fait noir. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée devant laquelle se tient une silhouette. Masse noire. Les plans tombent à l'eau. Les genoux appuyés sur le marbre tiède, l'homme attend. Quoi au juste ? Ses mains tremblent légèrement. Trouver une solution sera vitale. Affronter la colère du Maître n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. Fidèle, il doit pourtant le prévenir. Ce que c'est long cette attente. L'homme, dont les traits se perdent dans l'obscurité, change de position pour s'assoir en tailleur. Soudain, la fumée semble cracher les flammes de l'enfer. Un léger geste de recul le fait tressaillir alors qu'une face difforme et pétrie de colère ne se montre dans les braises.

"- **Alors…je te laisse agir en toute confiance et que vient-on m'annoncer ? Que tu as faillis à ta tâche !** Il est obligé de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire repérer mais sa voix chevrote, s'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé.

\- **Il y a des complications Maître. La partie s'annonce plus compliquée que prévue. Ils ont aussi des cartes en main. Je crains même qu'ils aient un avantage sur nous.**

 **\- Oh bravo. Bra-vo. Tu es un Mangemort compétent ! Un de mes hommes les plus dévoués ! Quel animal t'a piqué ? Etait-ce compliqué ?! Une simple mission de surveillance ! Et toi ! TOI ! Que m'apprends-tu immonde corbeau que tu es ?! Que tu n'as pas su ouvrir les yeux ! Tâche de résoudre le problème…sinon, tes yeux, c'est moi qui te les arracherai…**

\- **Bien** _._

- **N'hésite pas à tuer. Fait la souffrir, ça lui apprendra à cette conne de venir foutre ses pieds dans notre plat."**

Le visage cauchemardesque s'évanouie. Le feu se remet à crépiter mélodieusement. La silhouette reste prostrée, se serre l'avant-bras. C'est douloureux. Il n'hésitera pas. Les ordres sont les ordres. Il n'y a pas de place pour des cloportes dans son genre. Dans quelques jours, il n'aura qu'à pointer sa baguette sur sa cible et, foudroyée par un éclaire vert, la regarder s'écrouler. Titubant, l'homme se lève et s'appuie sur le rebord de la cheminée. En tâtonnant, il attrape un verre, y verse un whisky qu'il descend d'une traite. Rageusement, il esquisse un geste violent. Le verre éclate contre le mur. Les elfes nettoieront…il doit dormir.

oOoOo

Elle est là. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. L'équipe enseignante est réunie dans la salle des professeurs. C'est Albus qui l'accompagne, la main prés de son dos, comme pour la prendre sous son aile protectrice. Elle est intimidée mais affiche un large sourire…un étalage de bonne humeur qui fiche la nausée à Severus. Ca se dit bonjour, ça se tend la main en se remémorant quelques plaisants souvenirs. On la salue, on lui souhaite le meilleur. Des mots usuels. Inutiles.

Ils sont heureux de la revoir. Pas lui. Ils se souviennent de son sérieux et son habilité. Pas lui. Ils lui disent qu'elle était tant souriante et agréable. Pas lui. Il a juste envie de lui rappeler à quel point il la trouvait creuse, incolore, inodore, sans saveur. Irrespectueuse parfois…elle ne baissait pas les yeux, se payait le luxe de lui répondre. Le corbeau se plaisait à la voir s'écraser lorsque le ton commençait à monter. Derrière ses grands airs, ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille trop candide pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un intérêt succin de la part du directeur des Serpentards.

Oh ? Il retient un sourire carnassier. Elle vient d'hésiter. Il a remarqué ce bref repli de ses doigts, durant à peine une seconde. Il lui offre une poignée de main aussi glaciale qu'inconfortable. Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'elle vient de lui sourire ?! Petite insolente. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent sensiblement. Mais, égal à lui-même, il ne laisse rien transparaitre. Mécaniquement, il se détourne. Qu'ils continuent leur réunion sentimentale autour d'une tasse de thé, ce sera sans lui. Des choses plus importantes se dessinent.

oOoOoO

« **\- Bien. Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir de nouveau à Poudlard Maddy mais le temps presse, je t'accompagne chez Hagrid, tes fonctions doivent être prises rapidement, la situation n'a fait que se dégrader depuis que le premier corps de licorne a été découvert au début de ce mois-ci.** »

Elle acquiesce. La fatigue se lit dans son regard, un peu de stress aussi mais elle sait que chaque minute compte, que chaque instant n'est que l'avancement inquiétant du mal qui ronge la Forêt Interdite. L'affaire ne sera pas simple, elle en est consciente. Mais qui d'autre qu'elle peut tenter le coup ? Les simples maladies n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, il y a quelque chose de plus profond, plus grave…plus dangereux. Ils prennent congés les uns des autres, cette arrivée semble avoir allégé quelques esprits et détendus quelques traits.

L'automne s'est bien installée, le fond de l'air porte déjà les odeurs de l'hiver. La bruine n'a pas cessé de la matinée. L'humidité de l'herbe assombri les chaussures camel de Maddy. Sur son omoplate dansent l'extrémité d'une épaisse écharpe blanche. Elle suit Albus qui, lui, semble étranger à toutes mouvances climatiques.

La gamine grelotte. Le nez enfoncé dans l'écharpe, les épaules relevées et les mains fourrées dans les poches, elle tente d'affronter le froid qui mord sauvagement ses pommettes roses. Ses cheveux blonds disparaissent sous un bonnet à grosses mailles de même couleur que son écharpe. Hé bien, pour quelqu'un qui va travailler la majorité du temps dehors, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le climat écossais. Avec un peu de chance, elle attrapera une pneumonie…

« **Professeur Rogue ?** »

Il ferme les paupières, agacé, et souffle par le nez. Il reporte son attention sur le professeur Chourave et ses mains terreuses dans lesquelles elle tient quelques racines. Il les observe. Elles sont de moins bonne qualité que celles qu'il a l'habitude de faire venir mais le temps joue toujours contre lui, il ne peut pas se permettre de jouer les difficiles cette fois-ci. Sans grande démonstration de gratitude, il dépose les ingrédients dans une petite boite en bois avant de repartir vers le château. Il jette un bref regard vers la maison de Hagrid où pénètrent la gamine et le directeur. C'est d'une humeur exécrable qu'il rejoint son laboratoire pour mijoter une mixture aussi rare que complexe qui pourrait lui être utile d'ici peu de temps.


End file.
